


"Nuestro" (mi) pequeño mundo

by Micchan27



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micchan27/pseuds/Micchan27
Summary: ¿Crees en algo tan estúpido como las reencarnaciones y planes predestinados? Pues yo tampoco lo hago, o lo hacía hasta que me convertí en algo etéreo. Lo más fastidioso de todo es tener que volver a la tierra hasta cumplir con los deberes que te quedaron pendientes. ¿Cómo pretenden que sepas qué hacer cuando no sabes ni quién eres?





	1. 1.	(a) Lonely day

Había una vez... no, creo que no, esa no es la mejor manera de comenzar una historia. Desde niño odiaba que mis cuentos siempre comenzaran de la misma manera y terminaran con un _Happy end_ ¿acaso no es estúpido? ¿Qué clase de adultos introducen ideas a niños ignorantes sobre un final feliz cuando se pasan por diversas dificultades? De esa manera, al crecer solo buscaran una felicidad inalcanzable y, de hecho, nada asegura que esta se encuentre en un lugar determinado.

¿Qué es aquello que los adultos establecieron como felicidad? Ah, sí, era eso: obtener el título de una reconocida universidad, tener dinero y estatus, así solo con eso tres elementos… ¡¡Serás feliz!!... que tontería más grande, por eso siempre he odiado a los adultos, no, más precisamente a los humanos, siempre estableciendo ideales inalcanzables o viviendo cada día en ambivalencia entre lo que quieren y deben hacer hasta que finalmente son atrapados por las expectativas de otros, dicho eso no significa que todos los humanos caigan ante estas redes, pero tampoco significa que sea la única razón por la que odie a los humanos, hay tantas razones como estrellas en el cielo, así que contar cada una de las razones seria agotador (créeme lo he intentado) y mi tiempo es bastante (i)limitado y precioso como para una labor tan tediosa.

Por cierto, aunque diga que odio los humanos no significa que no sea uno, específicamente lo soy y no lo soy al mismo tiempo. Confuso ¿no? Pero no quiero decir que sea una especie de demonio, fantasma o… ¿entidad sobrenatural? La verdad no estoy seguro de lo que sea… bueno, digamos que fui un humano y volveré a ser uno, aunque creo que eso es una cuestión que no debe de ser tratada tan precipitadamente, después de todo estaba a punto de contar una historia, puntualmente MI historia, la cual no encuentro particularmente interesante, inclusive si mi vida fuera un libro dudo mucho que lo leyera, pero ya sabes eso que dicen: “hay un libro esperando a una persona” y por algún motivo siento que debo de escribirlo (¿o contarlo?), tal vez solo sea autosatisfacción o solo espero que la persona correcta la lea. ¿con qué fin? Ni idea.

Y así comienza otro “día” (¿página? ¿Capítulo?) de mi vida. El día más solitario de mi “vida”, donde de todas formas, cada “día” es un día solitario. Me gusta estar solo, pero no me gusta ser solitario, aunque nunca fue un problema hasta… ¿Qué es lo que era? ¿Cuál era ese sentimiento? Ya sabes, ¿ese sentimiento de anhelo por algo que ni siquiera sabías que existía? Ah, como sea, puede que no sea realmente importante. Así que demos comienzo a otro ¡solitario _día_!


	2. 2.	 (a)  In love with a ghost

En ocasiones es posible que te enamores en tus sueños ¿de qué manera? Una persona “desconocida” puede ser creada a partir de tu propia imaginación o de los recuerdos de los rostros que has visto a lo largo de tu vida, eso es un hecho que aprendí hace mucho en una clase de algo que ya olvidé. En fin, esa persona “desconocida” es conformada por tus pensamientos y recuerdos como una entidad completamente separada de ti, por tanto, puedes interactuar libremente con esa persona y hasta puedes llegar a pensar que es real, que la conoces. Sin embargo, cuando despiertas te das cuenta de que todo es una creación de tu inconsciente, pero no por eso no te sientes menos aliviado, después de todo ¿puedes asegurar al 100% que realmente no conoces a esa persona? Claramente en condiciones normales descartaría esa idea, pero dada mi situación no puedo ignorar esos sueños, a veces cuando duermo (no es exactamente dormir, pero así le digo) no puedo asegurar qué es real y qué no, qué cosas son de mi pasado o de mi presente, bueno, siendo honesto usualmente ignoraría todo lo relacionado a lo que fui, ya que ¿no hay nada bueno de aferrarse al pasado? Sí, creo que escuché eso en algún lado o de alguien, pero, aunque quiera olvidarlo no puedo.

Así cuando hablo de mi condición me refiero al estar en medio camino de ser humano. ¡Hurra!... no puedo esperar a tener que pasar nuevamente por la escuela y la pubertad. Es decir, si tuviera que darle un nombre a mi situación diría que soy una especie de ente, no necesariamente un fantasma, aunque no me disgusta del todo la idea de atormentar por toda la eternidad a un par de humanos estúpidos. Entonces, supongo que para darle nombre a lo que soy utilizaré la palabra “alma”, algo irónico porque siento que nunca pensé en vida que tuviera una, así que sí, estoy más muerto que mis sueños, bueno realmente nunca estuve vivo desde un inicio, ya que los humanos (y alguna vez yo supongo) se acostumbran tanto a dejarse de llevar por la corriente que en algún momento solo funcionan en un estado de automatismo olvidándose por completo de lo que alguna vez desearon y se limitan así a “un día haré X o Y”, “un día seré esto y aquello” o “cuando tenga dinero o tiempo”, pero al final se sumergen tanto en sus roles que pueden olvidar por completo su esencia, eso que los moviliza y los hace sentir realmente vivos. Ah, que exasperante, realmente son estúpidos ¿no es así?

Volviendo nuevamente al acuerdo de que soy un “alma” puede llegar a pensarse que entonces hay un _Dios_ , pues ¿Qué crees? Te tengo noticias, las cosas en este o aquel mundo no funcionan de manera tan amable guiada por la “bondad” de un ser supuestamente omnipotente, de todas maneras, no es como si hubiera creído en uno anteriormente así que la verdad no me sentí particularmente sorprendido o decepcionado. Todo el universo se mueve según una fuerza natural, todos somos parte de ella solo que nos dividimos en unidades particulares (¿almas?) para acumular múltiples experiencias y crecer espiritualmente bla, bla, bla… ah, que ridículo, ni yo mismo lo creería si no lo estuviera “viviendo”. De todas formas, parece ser que ya que no viví o morí adecuadamente debo de aprender o experimentar algo que me faltó en mi vida previa para pasar a una nueva, por tanto, ahora me encuentro en un lugar que no es exactamente el cielo ni el paraíso que describirían, pero ciertamente es un cielo totalmente claro y lleno de estrellas, el cual puedo ver perfectamente desde la muy pequeña luna sobre la que estoy, es tan pequeña que solo hay espacio para mí, tampoco es que necesite de muchas cosas ya que no estoy vivo, aunque estoy seguro que cerca de mi hay otras lunas con personas, nunca sentí la necesidad de salir de la mía solo para pasar a saludar, y no hay nadie que parezca interesarse por alguien en una pequeña luna, igualmente el ser sociable nunca fue mi punto fuerte así que a la larga es mejor.

En fin, en estas pequeñas lunas reposamos y ciertas horas al día entramos en un estado de hibernación o simplemente tomamos siestas que nos permiten materializarnos en la tierra por un par de horas, de manera que debemos de averiguar qué es lo que nos falta por hacer y actuar. Por lo cual cuanto más pronto acabes tus pendientes más rápido pasas al siguiente nivel, pero no todo es tan fácil como suena. Evidentemente, todos estos detalles no vinieron a mi como una realización o epifanía, cuando llegué a este lugar una especie de administrador me explicó las reglas del juego, (uso esta metáfora de videojuegos porque siento que así es más fácil de explicar hasta para la mente más simple), las cuales resumiré:

1\. Estás muerto, pero inclusive así puedes ir más allá del _game over_ , puedes ganar una vida extra, un nuevo _Start_ si logras realizar con éxito tu misión o llegas a un _Dead end_ y obtienes un total _Bad end_ si no eliges las opciones correctas.

2\. Los detalles de tu misión debes de descubrirlos por ti mismo

3\. Límite de tiempo: ¿?

4\. Los recuerdos de tu vida pasada no te serán totalmente revelados, al parecer tiene que ver la regla 2. Pero aun así tendrás un mínimo de memorias para saber por dónde empezar.

5\. Cuando despiertas no recuerdas mucho de tus avances en la tierra. ¿Por qué? Desconocido. ¿Por qué solo pasas un par de horas en la tierra? Desconocido.

De todas las reglas evidentemente la más sospechosa es la número 5. De ese modo, realmente se siente como si al despertar todo lo que viviste haya sido un sueño, por lo que resulta todo un trabajo y fastidio discernir entre cual memoria es tu vida pasada y cual, de tu misión, al menos puedo decir desde el fondo de mi inerte corazón que recuerdo odiar a los humanos ¿por qué? Como ya dije antes son muchas razones como para nombrarlas o recordarlas. Por tanto, al no recordar claramente qué recuerdo corresponde a qué se te hace imposible preparar un plan de acción para tu siguiente movimiento en la tierra. De todas formas, no creo que exista un gran avance entre recordar y diferenciar entre una cosa y otra, dado que al despertar solo recuerdo vagamente a esa persona “desconocida”, y aunque haya expresado que su forma puede crearse a partir de múltiples rostros ni siquiera puedo recordar el suyo con claridad, todo lo que recuerdo es una gran figura borrosa contra luz, de forma que parece que…

… Me he enamorado de un fantasma.


	3. 3. (a)You’re the dream I never wanna wake up from

_“Sé que no es fácil pero ahora no estás solo. Nunca más”_

_“Me pregunto… ¿si logramos cruzar este bosque algo se sentirá real? ¿algo cambiará?”_

_“¿Hombre? ¿Mujer? ¿Realmente eso importa? Más importante, ¡tengo hambre!”_

¿Cuáles palabras pertenecen a ti o a mí? No lo sé, pero siento que sin importar qué no debo de olvidarlas.

De mis pocos recuerdo puedo decir que antes, cuando estaba realmente vivo, solía pensar: seria agradable que mi vida fuera una mentira o seria genial si pudiera borrar todo aquello que solo me ocasionó dolor. Aunque no puedo recordar con claridad a qué cosas me refería supongo que todo se remitiría a lo que más odio así que realmente no me siento con ganas de obtener detalles, o si no siento que me convertiría en un ser mucho más sombrío de lo actual. Sí, lo admito, soy sombrío, solían decirlo mucho así que supongo que hay algo de verdad en eso. Pienso que no hay nada malo en reconocer partes que te conforman por más malas y desagradables que parezcan, es posible que algún día puedas aceptarlas o mejor, algún día alguien podría aceptarte con ellas… ugh, eso sonó asqueroso, mejor olvida que dije eso. Sólo lo mencioné porque siento que fueron palabras que fueron grabadas en mí hace tiempo, por nada más, no tengo ganas de que esto se convierta en un libro de auto ayuda, nunca me interesaron esos libros, ni los desprestigiaba (totalmente), pero solía darle algunos puntos por hacer intentar que uno mismo fuera responsable de su situación. Siento que sólo los idiotas esperan ser salvados por alguien más… entonces, ¿no sería yo un idiota? No me mal intérpretes, nunca esperé ni quise ser salvado, sólo sucedió ¿de acuerdo? Bien.

Recuerdo (¿recuerdo? ¿O es otro sueño?) que cuando vivía pensaba mucho que era mucho mejor estar solo que estar rodeado de gente falsa, de nuevo ¿por qué pensaba así? Ni idea, por lo que creo que a lo largo de mi vida nunca sentí la necesidad de estar rodeado de otras personas, me bastaba con mi mismo ¿acaso podía pedir mejor compañía? Pero lamentablemente hasta yo mismo no me soporto en ocasiones, sólo en ocasiones… bueno, la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, hubo momentos en los que podía pasar días sin hablarle a una sola persona y eso estaba bien para mí, hasta sentía que las cosas podrían permanecer así para siempre sin ningún problema, puesto que los días pasaban y nada cambiaba, tampoco sentía la necesidad de hacer algo. Era como un cascaron, pero no es como si me hubiera dado cuenta de ese hecho en el momento. Pero llegó un tiempo en el que sentí que quería cambiar: no podía pasar un día sin hablarle solo a esa persona. ¿Qué persona? Buena pregunta, una vez más: no lo sé.

Así a veces he llegado al punto de no saber con claridad cuál es el sueño y cuál es mi realidad, y cuando me encuentro en uno juro que el contrario es el verdadero, pero ahora después de estar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo en este lugar puedo reconocer que la existencia de esa persona “desconocida” solo es posible es mi sueño ¿por qué? Bueno, claramente dudo que exista alguien que me agrade y que yo le agrade lo suficiente para solo pasar el tiempo, de manera que he llegado a una sola y definitiva conclusión: eres el sueño del que no quiero despertar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ~   
> Para aclarar más sobre la narración de la historia, mencionaré, por si no lo han notado, antes del título de cada capítulo hay una (a), esta corresponde al punto de vista de cierto personaje (¿cuál será? ╮(─▽─)╭) que se encuentra en el "cielo".
> 
> En el próximo capitulo aparecerá por primera vez una (b) que designará el punto de vista de otro personaje desde otro escenario. Por lo tanto, esas letras ayudaran a identificar que personaje es el que narra. 
> 
> *Como dato extra que dudo que importe :v 
> 
> Los títulos de los capítulos los copié (perdóname normas APA ಥ‿ಥ) de canciones tipo Lo-fi, la verdad no sé muy bien qué género o tipo de música es, pero de esas canciones surgió gran parte de la historia. 
> 
> Lonely day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17fmIps7N0k   
> In love with a ghost https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ql_dEdMEjl4   
> You’re the dream I never wanna wake up from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TziNS-H79H0 
> 
> PD: La mayoría de los títulos de esas canciones son sad así que como baso en ellos para escribir ni idea cómo termine todo ∩(︶▽︶)∩


	4. 4. (b) We´ve never met but can we have a coffe or something?

“Hoy será otro nuevo día” Me dije eso de forma optimista al comenzar mi día.

He decidido llevar un pequeño reporte ocasional de mi travesía por la tierra, puede que me sea útil tener un registro por si me pierdo detalles que parecen ser insignificantes. Como al desaparecer no puedo llevar nada de este mundo conmigo, escondo este cuaderno en un árbol hueco que se encuentra en un pequeño parque del barrio ~~X0X0X~~ en la ciudad ~~0Y0YY~~ , en la cual vivía previamente. Por lo que me dijeron en el firmamento puedo mantener una forma física por un par de horas así que puedo tocar objetos y personas de este mundo, pero no se me permite interactuar con personas que me hubieran conocido en vida, inclusive si me topara con ellos por casualidad no podrían verme así que supongo que si mis deberes son asociados a ellos debería de encontrar una manera indirecta para contactarlos, si ese es el caso ya pensaré en algo más adelante.

Aclarando mi situación hoy es el día número 7 de mi travesía, cada vez que despierto en la tierra lo hago en la acera de una calle al lado de una gran multitud que parece no sorprenderse de mi repentina aparición. Al frente nuestro desfila un gran número de autos que pasan tan rápido que solo pueden verse difusas manchas que se pierden en la lejanía de la carretera. Al mismo tiempo puedo observar como el semáforo peatonal parece permanecer siempre en rojo para después cambiar a verde por solo unos 15 segundos, puede ser por eso que las personas a mi alrededor lucen tan enojadas.

En la tierra aparezco justo como lucía y vestía antes de morir. Así que cada vez que cruzo la calle, de donde aparezco, me topo con un par de tiendas cuyas ventanas me reflejan. Si tuviera que apostar diría que estaba al comienzo de los 20 y con una estatura de 1,65 o 1,70 tal vez. Mi piel parece estar un poco bronceada, mis ojos son de un color café claro, llevo mi cabello un poco largo, creería que iba a la peluquería a cortármelo antes de morir, pero dudo que ese fuera el caso, también tiene un peculiar color naranja ¿tinte o natural? Espero que sea la segunda opción.

En el firmamento no hay nada al mi alrededor donde pueda reflejarme, de manera que me causaba un poco de curiosidad el cómo lucía, una lástima que olvide esa información más tarde. En cuanto a mi ropa me alegra que sea algo normal, no me imagino apareciendo cada vez en pijama, por ejemplo. Uso unas zapatillas blancas, que parecen ya muy desgastadas; un pantalón corto color caqui, que me queda justo sobre las rodillas; un buzo naranja, a juego con mi cabello al parecer, y por encima de este un blazer negro.

El primer día estaba muy confundido sobre lo que debía de hacer, pero después de pensarlo por un rato tuve la idea de que sólo probaría diferentes cosas y visitaría distintos lugares para interactuar con el mayor número de personas, de esa manera tal vez podría encontrar una pista de mi deber con mi pasado. Por ello pensé que trabajar podría ser una solución y así me dedique a realizar pequeños trabajos que eran anunciados en periódicos desechados. En esos trabajos por días raramente pedían una identificación así que después de que te ofrecieras para ellos no preguntaban mucho por quién eras y si lo hacían solía inventar un nombre como ~~MX0X0~~. Así he quitado hierbas de los jardines, repartido volantes, limpiado ventanas y empacado víveres.

Al quinto día tenía planeado quitar nuevamente algunas hierbas, no es como si hubiera terminado amando ese trabajo, pero mientras que estaba en ello podía apreciar unos jardines muy bien cuidados, algunos casi parecían a esos que solo ves en las películas y en novelas de la 5 pm. En fin, la persona que me había contratado para ese día cambio de parecer y en vez de pseudo jardinero me contrato para ser su ayudante.

Mi jefe del día era un fotógrafo de una revista de variedades, le habían encargado tomar fotos de personas en su “estado natural” así que necesitaba ayuda para desplazar su equipo al parque ~~Y0X0X~~. Una vez que llegamos al sitio mi jefe me dio una vieja cámara digital, dijo que con dos personas había más probabilidades de capturar escenas naturales, no me opuse a la idea de un trabajo extra, de todas formas, no tenía nada que hacer y aun tenía cerca de una hora para irme.

El parque a primera vista podía describirse como pequeño, pero podía medir dos manzanas como mínimo. Creo que el quinto día era un domingo por lo que eso explicaría que hubiera tanta gente. No sé cuántas fotos tomé, pero capturé todo aquello que me llamó la atención como los niños persiguiéndose entre sí, trepándose por el pasamanos y jugando con una pelota. También había un pequeño lago que tenía unos cuantos patos tomando un baño, ahí tome fotos de unas chicas señalándolos y de unos jóvenes lanzando piedras al otro lado del lago para ver quien alcanzaba un mayor rango.

Igualmente, tomé fotos de personas que solo estaban sentadas en el césped con sus familias y amigos disfrutando de alguna merienda. Me hubiera gustado tomar muchas más en ese momento, pero sentía que muy pronto iba a desaparecer, de manera que recorrí el parque para devolverle la cámara a mi jefe. Lo encontré cerca de la entrada y le avisé que prontamente tendría que marcharme a otro trabajo, por lo que no podría ayudarlo por más tiempo. No hubo ninguno asomo de molestia de su parte por mi repentino cambio de horario laboral. En seguida le di la cámara y revisó las fotos, parecía estar muy satisfecho con mi tarea, tanto que me pregunto si había trabajado antes como fotógrafo a lo que respondí que no inmediatamente, aunque yo no estaba del todo seguro con mi respuesta.

Mi jefe era una persona amable, dado que una vez que retiró la memoria de la cámara y coloco una nueva, decidió regalármela, junto con el cargador por supuesto. Según lo que dijo vio potencial en mí como fotógrafo así que no tenía ningún problema con darme su vieja cámara y un par de consejos si los necesitaba. En seguida le di mi agradecimiento y me disponía a retirarme cuando me solicitó mi número de contacto por si en algún momento pudiera necesitar un ayudante.  Excusándome respondí que venía de una familia con problemas financieros, por lo cual no tenía un celular y la línea de mi casa estaba cortada desde hace mucho tiempo. En ese instante no me parecía que hubiera mentido del todo. Ante lo que dije mi jefe puso una mirada de compasión que no me molesto del todo, me parecía que estaba acostumbrada a ellas.

Al despedirme de mi jefe esperé a que se ocupara nuevamente en tomar fotos para adentrarme una vez más en el parque y ocultar mi nueva cámara junto con mi cuaderno. El árbol quedaba no más de dos metros alejado de las bancas donde las personas solían relajarse, y fue en la banca que quedaba al frente de mi árbol “favorito”, donde lo vi, un chico que parecía de mí misma edad. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y su mirada pérdida en el vacío parecía ver algo más allá del cielo donde sus ojos apuntaban.

Al observarlo la primera palabra que vino a mi mente fue: delicadeza. Como si el mínimo ruido o contacto a su alrededor pudiera hacerlo desaparecer, así que, para inmortalizarlo para siempre en mi memoria, antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, le había tomado un par de fotografías.

Y ciertamente parecía tener razón, que ante la más mínima violación de su espacio podría desaparecer. No me había dado cuenta de que la cámara tenía activado el flash. Lamenté por un segundo ese hecho, y después no lo hice, sus ojos azules fríos como hielo, protegidos tras unos lentes de montura negra, ahora estaban sobre mí, reemplazando la confusión inicial por total rabia, como si deseara volarme la cabeza.

Su rostro era delgado, llevaba una media melena negra como la noche con mechones de cabellos por doquier, como si no se hubiera molestado en peinarse en la mañana al despertarse, aunque por las ojeras que llevaba podría no ser así, tal vez solo era su raro estilo, el cual podría ir a juego con la ropa que llevaba: jeans negros, camisa negra, chaqueta gris, tenis negros y una bufanda negra con un par de líneas blancas en cada extremo. Aun no comprendo cómo podía llevar tanta ropa abrigada encima si apenas nos acercábamos al invierno. Al final de mirarnos por un par de segundos, apartó su mirada, se levantó de la banca y se dirigió hacia la salida del parque. Ese día me hubiera gustado haber dicho cualquier cosa, aunque hubiera sido un _lo siento._

Al sexto día quise jugar un poco más con mi cámara nueva antes de buscar un nuevo trabajo. Me dirigí al mismo parque de siempre hacía el árbol hueco y ahí lo encontré nuevamente, al parecer también se percató de mi presencia, la cual no fue bien recibida, ya que como el día anterior, volvió a levantarse nuevamente de la banca antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Tal vez pensaba que era un acosador o algo, pero en mi defensa pudo decir que no tengo culpa alguna de que elija sentarse en la banca que queda delante de mí árbol “favorito”.

Hoy fue el séptimo día. Fui una vez más al parque ~~Y0X0X~~ por mis cosas, el día anterior me divertí tomando fotos sin parar mientras trabajaba paseando perros de una residencia. Siendo honesto no esperaba encontrarme nuevamente con ese chico hoy, después de todo usualmente las personas normales están muy ocupadas con sus vidas cotidianas como para pasar cada momento en un parque. Al igual que el día quinto el chico observaba el cielo con una mirada pérdida que cambió rápidamente a una de irritación cuando se percató de mi presencia a poco menos de medio metro de él. Obviamente al verme se preparaba nuevamente para irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, de mi boca brotaron palabras sin mi total consentimiento: 

-“Nunca nos hemos conocido, pero ¿podemos tomar un café o algo?” …

 

 

 

 

 

... "No tomo café"


End file.
